A Hollow's Kiss
by ShadyLadyShadow
Summary: What could begin with a single kiss? Hollow Ichigo struggles to gain control a little more each day, but the Hollow has never expierienced any feeling like he's beginning to feel with Rukia, and what will Ichigo do in all this? First Fic, Ichi/Ruki/Hichi.
1. Chapter 1

Rukia stirred, something seemed odd seemed to linger about, but there seemed to be no problems in Ichigo's house. She sleepily tip toed from the closet to the bedroom door to get some water as she herd Ichigo softly snoring; she couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful there, which was rare for them both. She continued to the kitchen and turned on the faucet.

Rukia turned to get a glass when she herd a thump from upstairs. She gulped down the water and set the cup aside as she quietly scurried back to the room. Though it didn't seem particularly dangerous, there was an ominous feeling that hovered over her.

She quietly opened the door to see Ichigo, before so peaceful, now writhing in agony on his bed. Rukia rushed to him but before she could try to help him his eyes opened to reveal the blackest shade with a golden iris. He looked directly at her and she was struck with fear.

She stood motionless looking directly into his eyes, paralyzed. He stared back with intensity, and then smiled maniacally back at her. His laugh chilled her to the core, but the cackle was cut off with a choking gasp.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched. He let out a cry before his shoulders fell to the bed again. He was in a cold sweat and his breathing got heavy. Rukia's trance was broken and she touched Ichigo's face tentatively. This startled him and he quickly pushed himself against the wall, obviously confused.

"Rukia. What's the matter?"

Her eyes widened, "Ichigo…You, don't remember anything? Was it just a bad dream, or, something more."

He tried to relax, but she noticed he was still sweating and his hands were shaking.

"Oh, yeah." he sighed, putting his hand to his face, "I was just arguing with, my other self. He bothers me when I sleep because it's easier to stay there longer, I suppose" he paused "Wait, how did you know?"

"I just had a feeling."

Ichigo felt an awkward silence coming on, and didn't feel like dealing with it.

"Well, goodnight then Rukia."

Rukia jumped back into the closet "Goodnight, Ichigo."

Ichigo herd Rukia's soft, rhythmic breathing through the closet doors and knew she was asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the Hollow inside him. Everyday Ichigo grew stronger, but with that, so did his Hollow. Each visit to his inner world the Hollow became harder and harder to suppress. He feared someday soon the Hollow would take over for good.

With all this heavy thinking, his eyelids began to flutter and he realized how tired he had become.

"I'll just have to figure this out as it comes I guess." He whispered to himself as he began to doze off.

A hiss came from inside his mind in a threatening tone.

_The king should enjoy his throne while he can, 'cause it will be mine sooner than yah think._

Ichigo awoke to Rukia nudging him on the head; with her shoe.

"What the hell are you doing midget?!" Ichigo asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm trying to wake you up, you're going to make us late for school."

Ichigo grabbed his alarm clock and looked at the time.

He threw the clock and began to undress, "HOLYSHIT! It's already 8:20! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I need my shirt…That ones dirty. . . Socksshoespants. Pants. Pants! WHERE'S MY SCHOOL PANTS?!"

Ichigo was silenced by Rukia's finger gently placed over his lips.

"Shut. Up." She threw a clean pair of clothes at him and quickly turned on her heel before he could see her blush. He quickly covered himself once he realized he was only in his boxers, his face a strawberry red.

This wasn't the first time she'd seen him change accidentally, but it was always an equally embarrassing experience. She waited out the window for him to finish. Though it probably wasn't a big deal, the incident last night was unsettling to her. Something had seemed different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

A voice came from behind her that startled her,

"Hey, ready to leave space cadet?"

"Ichigo! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that you fool!"

"Yeah? And what're you gonna do about it, huh midget?" He stooped to her level to meet her eye to eye. She was infuriated, but before she could retort, he tapped her on the nose and smiled at her.

" You know I'm only kidding. " He postured and began to stroll down the street, whistling to himself like there wasn't a care in the world.

'Why's he so happy?' She though to herself. It seemed so odd, but she figured she wouldn't inquire unless necessary. She jogged until she had caught up with him and they walked to school side by side.

School went by like normal, during 5th period, Rukia and Uryu worked on an assignment together.

"So Rukia" Uryu asked, "What's going on with Ichigo today. He's acting a bit strange."

"I know what you mean. I don't have a clue as to why though." She stared off.

'Why is he so cheery all of a sudden?' Rukia thought to herself. 'And it's odd with that incident last night. Why didn't he remember like he normally does. Well, maybe it's just me looking too deeply into it…'

Suddenly the classroom door burst open, it was Orihime and Chad.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? " The teacher shouted.

"Rukia Kuchiki and Uryu Ishida are needed in the Nurse's office right away." Orihime said out of breath.

Rukia and Uryu arose and bolted out the door before the teacher could properly dismiss them.

'Ichigo' Rukia thought, 'what could've happened to you now?'

When they got to the nurse's office, they saw Ichigo contorting on the floor. He was sweating and clenching his teeth. The nurse looked terrified and was pressed against the wall.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted running towards him with concern in her eyes.

"Get away from me!" he snarled and pushed her away. Orihime looked hurt and scooted away from him; Uryu rushed to her to help her on her feet. Rukia's soul pager went off with wild beeping.

The second the nurse had a chance, she ran from the room.

"There must be a hollow near," Uryu inserted, "but I didn't sense anything until just now."

The room exploded with Ichigo's agonized cries. Abruptly, he stopped, and slumped to the floor as if unconscious. There was utter silence in the room until Chad was brave enough to step to Ichigo's side to try and wake him. Before Chad could even touch him, Ichigo's eyes shot open and he kicked Chad across the room. Chad flew and hit the wall, Ichigo began to laugh and his eyes-black as night- darted around the room.

Before Uryu could even move, Ichigo grabbed his face and pushed him off balance. Orihime tried to run over to Uuryu, but before she could even react, Ichigo grabbed her by the shirt and tossed her onto Uryu, knocking them both down.

He turned and began to walk over to Rukia, who was frozen with fear.

Rukia could only stare. He had taken them all down so fast, and yet he was moving to her so slowly. The seconds seemed like hours, and he was staring directly at her, only smiling.

'You have to move' she told herself, 'Just move and fight him'

Her legs wouldn't budge.

"Ichigo! You need to fight this"

He was right in front of her now, he gazed at her, still smiling.

"Ichigo, is a fool. He is too weak to suppress me anymore."

He was only inches from her as she held her breath. She tensed, ready for impact, but she only felt his hand on her face.

"How dare you touch me Hollow" she said, insulted.

He looked surprised, but then tightened his hold on her.

"You… are one of the reasons I exist. I guess I should thank you."

His grip tightened, "But you're also the one the King protects most. He thinks about you, and I can't have anything in the way, 'cause I'd kinda like having this body."

His grip on her only got tighter. She tried to struggle but he was too strong. She only had one idea, she'd seen it in a movie once and though it appalled her, she couldn't think of anything else.

She pushed herself forward and kissed him.

His black and golden eyes got wide as if to resist, he was about to pull away until he herd Ichigo's voice yell at him from within.

_Get away from her! _

The Hollow decided to let himself enjoy it, just to spite the king. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Her lips where soft and sweet, he wanted to taste more. He slid his tongue inside her mouth forcefully. She allowed him to and returned the favor. They finally pulled away from one another.

He looked at her, smiling smugly, yet also amazed. She smiled back at him, then stood on her toes to whisper in his ear,

"Stupid Hollow."

The Hollow looked confused and before he knew it, his eyes rolled back in his head and the body fell to the floor. Chad had emerged behind him to catch him.

"I hope, Ichigo forgives me for punching him," Chad said, remorseful.

"I'm sure he'll understand Chad, lets just hope it's Ichigo when he wakes up."

Everyone stared at Rukia as her face got red.

"Come on guys lets go to Urahara's, we'll make up an excuse for school later."

They walked in silence with Ichigo's body.

Orihime was the first to break the silence.

"What was it like Rukia? To kiss him?"

"I just did what I thought would work, it was nothing, we should drop it."

"How long did that take to plan?" Uryu snickered.

Even Chad couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

Rukia was embarrassed, but she couldn't help but feel kind of excited about what she'd done. How would she explain it to Ichigo though? Perhaps Ichigo wouldn't remember it, like the night before. She could only hope. It was too much to think about at the moment. The silence among them resumed.

They made it to Urahara's. Ichigo began to move, "Uhhgh"

"Stay still Ichigo" Orihime cooed.

"You're probably going to hurt for a bit, you might want to rest" Uryu said.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Chad apologized.

"It's alright Chad. I'll be fine, my head is just killing me" Ichigo touched the back of his head and cringed at the pain. "I think I can stand now, thanks." He licked his lips. "It tastes like. . ."

"R-Rukia!" he pointed at her, "You-YouYouYou KISSED ME!"

Rukia looked shocked, "N-No I…I don't know WHAT you're talking about, we're dropping this now!"

"Then HOW COME I taste Chappy The Bunny Chapstick?!"

Rukia walked inside without looking back, her face was too red.

Uryu was the one to ask it.

"How do you know what Chappy The Bunny Chapstick tastes like?"

_________________________________________________________________________

**How do you like it so far? I have a rough idea for Chapter II, but any suggestions and ideas are welcome, as are Constructive criticisms. This is my first fic, so I would really like to know anything I could improve on, or if some things seemed out of character with the way I wrote it. Thanks so much for reading and hope to see some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took forever to post Ch.2 My dog knocked over my laptop and destroyed the screen. D:

But it's all better now. I have Ch 3 almost done and I'll post it after at least 10 more Reviews. Disclaimer, I own nothing, Tite Kubo owns all of Bleach. Ichi/Ruki/Hichi pairing(s).

* * *

Ichigo walked through the shop door with everyone. As Jinta and Ururu unloaded some boxes and fought with one another, the group walked in and surprised them both. The children jumped.

"Whadda you want?" Jinta yelled.

"Mr. Kisuke isn't here" Ururu said in a timid voice. "Would you like to wait for him?"

"Damn… No, please just tell him I stopped by and it's important." Ichigo said in a disappointed voice.

"Ok… Um, Ichigo?"

"Yes Ururu?"

"Maybe it's none of my business but…"

Jinta blurted it out, "Are you wearing lipgloss? Like a GIRL? "

Ichigo could only glare, "You're right, it isn't your business."

Jinta began picking on the poor girl again as the group walked away.

"Well that was helpful" Rukia commented.

"What are you going to do Ichigo?" Orihime asked, obviously worried.

"It seems he'll have to simply ride it out until Urahara comes back" Uryu said, "Do you think you'll be ok Ichigo?"

_That bitch. She tricked me. _

'Shut up, you're just mad because you got outsmarted by her. With a KISS no less. How's **that** feel?'

_It was __**your**__ body that did it, King._

'Shut up'

_I warned ya already, enjoy that throne while ya can. _

"I said SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo's face turned red, accompanied by an apologetic look. Chad shrugged and walked off with Uuryu, and after hugging Ichigo, Orihime soon followed. It was only him and Rukia now, walking home. Awkward silence ensued for ten minutes or so until Ichigo finally spoke.

"Rukia," She looked up in response as they walked, "Can I say something?"

"If you're only going to tease me again, I swear I'll kick the crap out of you, I'm not kidding!"

He studied her for a second; even angry as she was he saw the blueness of her eyes, the intensity of emotion in them, like blue fire. A lock of her hair had fallen from behind her ear and for a moment he wished he had the courage to brush it back with his hand. Her skirt was ruffled and exposed an inch more leg than it normally would. For a moment he wondered if she knew how naturally beautiful she really looked, just standing there, and he wondered if he should tell her.

_So the King __**Does **__need a Queen to function?_

"Who made Rukia Queen?!"

"What am I Queen of exactly?"

'Damn hollow'

"Oh! Uh, I mean- it's nothing, lets just get home."

Rukia wondered more than ever what went on in his head. Though still embarrassed about earlier, she was more occupied with worry now. 'How will Ichigo overcome this?' She thought inwardly. 'And what if the Hollow does take his body for good? Will I be able to really hurt Ichigo to stop him? If I can stop him at all?'

They were both deep in thought when they realized they were home. Ichigo walked in like normal as to avoid spectacle as Rukia sneakily climbed up to his room. He had made it in time for early dinner. Just in time for Isshin's relentless attack, Karin and Yuzu sat eating as if nothing was wrong.. Ichigo brought two plates up to his room, Isshin assumed he was just a growing boy, therefore just extra hungry.

After setting the plates down, Ichigo shut and locked the door behind him. He quietly opened the closet door to reveal a sleeping Rukia. It wasn't until he saw how peaceful she looked sleeping that he realized how tired he actually was. He went to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Rukia awoke to her soul pager beeping. After the second beep she was awake frantically kicking open the closet door to see Ichigo was not in his bed, and the window was wide open. Still in her pajamas, she grabbed one of Ichigo's larger jackets and her shoes and went out the window.

It was cold and the chill thrilled him. "I can do whatever I wanna now! Hear that King? Oh Wait.. YA CAN'T!" He laughed as he ran. A slender leg poked out from around a corner but before he could stop he tumbled 10 feet until he halted to a stop. He looked up to see the culprit had run in front of him. He glared and then went wide eyed to see it was Rukia.

"You." He snarled, You're not Queen anymore, now that that idiot is where I was. He's just in a dumb horse's place now! " He smiled wide at the thought.

Rukia didn't get the Kingly references, but she held her ground, not allowing any sort of weakness or confusion to show.

"Hollow!" she shouted , ready to use her kido. "I won't do anything as simple as before, be ready to fight back."

"Stupid girl." He laughed.

Before she knew it, he was right next to her, smiling as if it were a game. She moved to the side to defend her self, but it was too late, he held her by her shoulders, and slammed her against the wall. Laughing at her surprised expression, he for a second became serious.

"Ya think ya can tell ME what to do huh? Even after tricking me like that!" Rukia's eyes grew wide, thinking this was the last thing she'd see were those eyes, black as obsidian with a golden center, looking into them she saw her reflection and the look of fear she had on her face. She closed her eyes and tried to remember kido or something that could help her now.

"Before I get rid of ya, this is payback" He held the back of her hair and tugged her upward towards him. Her eyes grew wide as he kissed her roughly. She was shocked but she sunk into it, it was a roughness that showed his yearning; a roughness she could get used to. She closed her eyes and loosened her grip, melting into him. The kiss got more heated and she finally had to pull away for air, she dizzily looked at him after gasping; the kiss made her feel drunk and as if to answer it, he pulled her back to him for a chaser, this kiss was much softer and more tentative. She felt lightheaded as he ran his hands down her back and back up her frame. He finally let her go when they both needed to breath.

Both of them had a dazed expression before he realized what was going on before that. He looked at her expression and grabbed her wrist tightly, making her snap back to attention.

"Ya know, maybe a King does need a Queen." He smiled slyly and let out a chuckle. "Maybe you're worth keeping around after all."

Rukia was speechless. How had she gotten into kissing him again? And what was this making her feel? Hollows were vile and terrible creatures, and this wasn't Ok just because he looked like Ichigo.

Ichigo.

How could she have gotten sidetracked, even for a second. She cupped his face and whispered in his ear,

"Ichigo, come back if you can hear me."

His eyes grew wide, "You can't keep me away for much longer" She saw the panic in his eyes and they rolled back into his head, quickly returning to their normal color.

"Ichigo!"

"Damn you!" the Hollow yelled.

Ichigo looked at her wide eyed as the Hollow before him when he realized how close he was to Rukia. He pulled himself away.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia… What-"

"I'll explain when we get home, lets just go." She said, quite exhausted.

He looked at her, intent on finding out what happened. All he remembered was he had a strange dream and out of nowhere, hearing Rukia call his name. He followed her voice and regained consciousness to find them in their current predicament. He pieced a little of it together on his own before she could say anything.

"It was him using my body, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"How did I come to again?" he asked, looking down.

"I just, called your name." She replied with concern.

"Do you think that will always work?" he had a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Probably not, if anything I just got lucky."

"Should we check back with Hat n Cloggs tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Well, I'm going to get sleep Ichigo. Goodnight."

"Hold on Rukia, I need to know something."

"Hm?"

"Did you two, kiss, again?" He had the most serious look on his face she'd ever seen.

Rukia became awake all of a sudden, "Uh, why? It wasn't anything just a peck on the lips and either way he came onto me and you came to so it's all perfectly well! Goodnight Ichigo!" She slammed the closet door quickly behind her.

Ichigo crawled into bed, but no where near able to sleep. He was afraid to sleep; he didn't feel confident that if he didn't stay up, the Hollow could take over him again. He could do something to Rukia, and Ichigo couldn't stop him. That thought angered Ichigo to his very core. He sat on his bed, with his fists clenched, desperate for an answer.

Rukia sat in silence, unable to sleep but also afraid to face Ichigo, at least for tonight. The Hollow had made her confused but also ignited a fire within her Ichigo had never tried to. She didn't know how to take in any of it, it made her head spin. What to do about Ichigo or the Hollow or how she herself could help at all. Or that kiss. She closed her eyes, wishing she'd magically dream the answer.

The Hollow sat in the inner world, thinking about the experience he'd just had; he was confused, and this made his plans more complicated than before. He thought aloud to himself, making sure for once that Ichigo didn't hear, "_Maybe It's not just the castle I have ta conquer, maybe it's the Queen too. I think I have my answer."_

* * *

_It's a bit shorter. Please rate and tell me what you think. Will post Ch.3 as soon as I get 10 reviews on this Chapter. _

_Thanks for the nice reviews on the last Chapter! Makes me feel special. Constructive criticism is welcome, comments are appreciated. It is also 5am right now, so if there are any typos I missed please feel free to point them out. Thanks. 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

{Hey Everyone, Ch 3. Thank you for the wait. Enjoy?}

The morning came too quickly, and the two awoke groggy and unsteady. After getting dressed they left. School when without incident, and they met up after to go to the shop. The walk to Urahara's seemed longer than ever before. As they arrived at the shop door, they sighed and could only hope for the best outcome.

The door shot open.

"Oh look, my favorite customers!" Urahara exclaimed, "What brings you here now?"

"Urahara, I have something important to discuss." Ichigo said in a serious tone. Urahara motioned for the two to come in and sit, but Rukia remained standing.

"Well," Ichigo began, "it's the hollow inside me… He's come out more and more lately and I'm afraid I may not be able to stop him if he does something terrible."

"It started days ago, I was having a dream me and the hollow were fighting, and I woke up with Rukia there. The next morning I woke up in a good mood so I dismissed anything else wrong. Then later that day he took over my body during school, and Rukia… distracted him." The two turned red. Urahara thought for a minute as Ichigo went into detail.

While Ichigo was still in mid-sentence, Urahara got up and went into another room, then walked back in with a notebook in one hand, and what looked like a small penknife in the other.

"Well, Ichigo, I don't know if I can help you right now."

"What?" Ichigo said in a worried tone.

"I can't be with you all the time, I do have a shop to run and business to do." Urahara explained. "However," he handed Rukia the items he'd gathered, "Rukia will be my little reporter, who will record all happenings and relay them to me. For research, if you will."

Rukia's eyes grew wide, "Why me?"

"Because you're always around him" Urahara concluded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And what's _this_ for Kisuke?" she held up the knife, noticing that there was a skull with a blue flame on the hilt just as the one on her gloves.

Urahara took a breath, "That, is a very powerful dagger. That little blade, can protect you against the hollow if it decides to possess Ichigo's body again. But you must Only use it when you need it. The hollows spiritual pressure must rise to a hostile level in order to use it successfully. Otherwise it can destroy Ichigo too." Both their eyes grew wide, Ichigo herd a hissing noise in his head and ignored it.

"From what you tell me there are many tell tale signs when Ichigo is taken over, so you should be able to tell when you need it. However that being said, it seems that these incidents can happen at any time. His good mood like the other day, could've just been the calm before the storm. So you have to be on guard always Rukia, until we can find another way to handle this. "

"So she's just going to write it down? _That's_ your big solution?" Ichigo said in a frustrated tone.

"Think of me as a doctor Ichigo, this is just a treatment, not a cure. We need to try different approaches to find that cure."

Ichigo slumped back, slightly disappointed. Rukia put the items in her bag, and they said goodbye to Urahara.

They walked for a while in silence. Ichigo was the first to talk, "Do you think you'll be able to use it Rukia? The knife?" he asked bluntly.

Rukia was taken off guard. "I will do what I have to, if it will save you in the end."

He was taken back by her words. They stopped walking and looked at one another. The streetlight flickered on and they realized that it had been hours and was already dusk. She observed him. His eyes were beautiful for being brown, and his hair was sticking up in a cute way that made her smile. She wanted to touch his face and pull him down to her level, but she stood on her tiptoes instead to accommodate him. He was so tall and his frame was built, making her want to simply fall into him.

He began to lower himself to her, he could smell her hair, and he felt dizzy and pleased. Her hair smelled like rain.

Drop.

It began sprinkling, and the drops hit their faces and showed them how close they were. They pulled away, with their faces red as can be. The rain that had started soft, gradually worsened and they became soaked. They ran home as Rukia began to shake, and Ichigo put her on his back and carried her the remainder of the run. Luckily his dad and sisters at their clinic it appeared. He ran her to his room and grabbed extra blankets along the way.

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed shivering. This gigai was susceptible to cold in a way she didn't enjoy. Ichigo threw another blanket and grabbed new clothes from her closet. He tossed them next to her on the bed and took off his shirt that was soaked. She was wheezing and fell over onto the bed. Ichigo covered her and realized she would stay cold as long as her clothes were still on.

"Rukia, don't be offended but, have to take off those clothes."

What would've been a painful kick was dulled to a toe movement in his direction. She couldn't move, only shake.

"Listen to me, I'll look away just change your clothes under the blanket."

Her teeth chattered as she struggled to get her set of pajamas Ichigo had put there. Ichigo turned around as he'd promised just in time for the hollow to insert his opinion.

_Why don't you sneak a peak King. _

'You're sick.'

_You misunderstand me._

'I understand you. That's the part that sickens me.'

_No, really King, Turn around! She's passed out!_

Ichigo swung around to see her dressing, slowly but surely. Her shivers weren't as frantic, and for a second he could only watch her gracefulness until he realized she still only had her undies on.

He turned around quickly before she could see he'd ever looked.

'Damn you!'

The Hollow cackled.

'I bet you're proud of yourself dirty dog.'

_Of course I am, I saw it all too. _

"You sick bastard!"

"Excuse me?" Rukia said, now fully clothed.

"Uhh,"

_Who's in the doghouse now haha_

Her expression softened when she looked at him, "Is he talking to you again?"

"Yes." He said, relieved she understood.

_Damn._

'You still fail'

_For now. _

"What's he saying?" She said, notebook and a pencil ready.

"You don't want to know."

"I need to."

"No, you don't!" he shouted and she saw a glimpse of the gold in his eyes.

Her eyes grew wide and he knew he'd hurt her feelings. He was just so frustrated with it all, but he still knew better than to take it out on her, of all people.

"I'm sorry R-"

She smacked him on the head with her notebook.

"Don't talk to me like that when I'm only trying to help." She scoffed.

He laughed under his breath. He should know that she wasn't the type to just sit and be sad.

Rukia sat in the corner as Ichigo changed his wet sheets and bedspread. Then she got in her closet and closed the door. He waited until he heard her soft snores and put his blanket on her.

He lay down on his bed, thinking of ways to get rid of this hollow problem, before something really bad happened.

"_This is my chance"_ the Hollow said to himself.

Ichigo began to feel sleep's embrace, sinking deeper into his thoughts. He herd the Hollow laugh fanatically as his eyes shot open. He was in what looked like the inner world, except the buildings looked like castles, and the sky was an off bluish grey. He looked at what would normally be his Soul Reaper uniform, was now raggedy clothing.

He saw a large, medieval looking door, and as he opened it, there was a throne. It was gaudy and immense, fit for any king. The Hollow was upon this throne, smiling smugly with his crown and sword, and none other than Rukia on his lap. The Hollow pulled her close and kissed her passionately and arrogantly as if to show her off as a prize. Ichigo lunged and realized he was now in chains. He tried to scream but no sound came out. As he struggled to no avail, the Kingly Hollow and his Queen did nothing but watch him suffer, amused at it. The Hollow continued to laugh.

He awoke in a panic, after realizing it was just a dream, he took a deep breath and sighed. He opened his eyes wider to realize he was still shirtless, and was laying in the closet, holding Rukia who was fast asleep.

'Oh no…' Ichigo thought. He had no recollection of how he'd gotten there at all.

_Oh yes_

'Oh god no'

What had happened? What had he done?

{How do you like so far? I will write Ch 4 Tonight and Tomorrow, and post it on the weekend. I would like there to be less delays between chapters.

Review please so I know how it's going. :]

-Shadow}


	4. Chapter 4

(Ch 4. Enjoy)

Ichigo couldn't move, not without waking Rukia up.

'How… how did I get here?' This wasn't an inward thought, this was a direct question to the Hollow.

_Whadda ya mean?_

'I mean what did you do to her with My body?!'

His body tensed in anger and Rukia stirred in response. He took a deep breath and mentally encouraged the Hollow to continue. The Hollow laughed.

_I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do. She needed what I gave her. _

'Damn you.'

_It's nothin' you didn't want Ichigo. I know you. I'm not just in your mind. I'm in your very soul… _

"Damn you!"

Ichigo tumbled out of the closet noisily, making Rukia wake up in a flash.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders,

"What did he do to you?" he begged. "Tell me Rukia. Why, why was I in your bed? What did I do?" He was serious but sounded heartbroken at the same time.

"Ichigo" She was stunned to see him so upset. "Nothing has happened to me. I thought it was you at first, but when I realized it was him I was… shivering so much, I couldn't move." She said, embarrassed to admit her weakness, "He kept me warm, but when I was finally mobile, I couldn't use the knife because his spiritual pressure wasn't hostile at all."

Ichigo slowly took it in, calming himself down. As much as he was relieved it hadn't become anything terrible, he was overcome with an odd feeling, one that had only surfaced once or twice before.

He was jealous.

_Told you she needed what I gave her. _

'Be quiet.'

"Nothing happened Ichigo. He just kept me warm with your body heat. That's really it. He was the perfect gentleman." She sighed.

_Hear that? I've got manners. _

'Stop manipulating her.'

_Or what?_

'You are not a nice being, you are not a gentleman, and this is not your body to do what you want with damnit.'

_I'm terrified Ichigo._

"Get out of my head! Stop doing this!" he shouted as he picked up a book and threw it at the wall. He sunk to the ground in disappointment. When would this end?

Everything that had happened was spinning in Rukia's head. She didn't mean for Ichigo to get so upset, but maybe the Hollow wasn't as bad as they'd thought. She thought about what happened.

** Only a few hours earlier:**

"Rukia" he'd said so sweetly, "You're still cold. Let me help you."

"I don't need any help Ichigo. I'll warm myself up on my own."

"I won't watch my Queen lay down an freeze to death. How can I be a proper King someday?"

She fell silent other than her chattering teeth. It was the Hollow. Ichigo never called her a Queen, or anything of the such.

"Get away from me" she ordered in between shakes. And she wondered why her soul pager hadn't gone off yet.

"I don't think so" he said with a chuckle, and he put his arms around her, rubbing his hands quickly along her arms and shoulders to warm her up.

"Don't t-touch me" she managed to stutter.

"I'm on my best behavior, so I don't' wake the King."

"Why isn't my pager beeping?" She asked, sure he knew why.

"Probably 'cause I'm not inhabiting his soul, if ya must know. I'm simply influencing his mind." He said, sounding proud of himself.

"H-how?" She asked, slightly afraid of what that could mean.

"It's just what I've learned. The soul and the mind are similar, but separate. Somehow I'm able to jump from one to another nowadays. When he gets stronger, so do I." he added.

Rukia was beginning to regain control of her shivers, but she also wanted to hear him speak more, this was all so new.

"What does that mean you're 'influencing' his mind?"

"Anything this body is doing is something he wouldn't mind doing with a few drinks in his gut, or it's what he's thought of doing, so it makes me easier to influence while he's off in dreamland right now." He smirked. "Think of it as sleep walking, with someone whispering suggestions in his ear."

She was astonished by his honesty, "Why are you telling me this?"

"So you'll learn to trust me like he doesn't" he smiled, wrapping his arms firmly around her. She tensed.

"What?" he said confused, "You're still cold, and I'm supposed to warm you."

She finally let herself go and melted into him, feeling his warmth surround her. She thought of what he'd said that what was happening now is something Ichigo has thought about.

"So, Hollow, Ichigo would be ok with this?" she asked uncertainly.

He frowned and hugged her a bit tighter, "Do we have to talk about him always? I … exist, just as much as you or him. Even if I dunno what I'm feeling anymore, I feel somethin' for you."

She turned to face him. She saw his eyes were the same as before. The blackness and gold was just as intense, but there was a look in them that held emotion unlike before; sadness Rukia guessed. She touched his face tenderly, and even though it was Ichigo's face, there was someone different within.

"Thank you" she whispered, and snuggled closer.

He began to play with her hair, twirling the locks between his fingers until he heard her soft, rhythmic breathing. The Hollow looked down at her, brushing a piece of hair from her face as her nose twitched. He felt himself smile at the sight, but not his haughty, fanatical grin; it was a simple smile as if appreciating a beautiful flower. All this was so new, and even… frightening, though he'd never admit it. He felt his control of the body slipping away as his eyes fluttered sleepily, but he didn't fight it, he knew he'd get it back soon enough.

**|| Present **

Ichigo clenched his fists as he plopped onto his bed. He pulled the blanket over his head angrily, and had he been able to see himself, he would've looked remarkably like a child throwing a tantrum. He didn't lift his head from under the blanket until he heard the sliding of the closet door come to a close.

How could Rukia have slept so comfortably knowing that thing could've hurt her? Ichigo curled up in a ball, wanting to hit something but knowing if he began to, he wouldn't stop. He was confused with so many different feeling rushing inside of him. Angry at being unable to control the Hollow, Relieved nothing bad had happened and Confused that she could show such compassion to that horrid thing. Worst of all, he felt that jealous burning deep within his core, jealousy that the Hollow had gotten to sleep next to Rukia and feel her skin, and smell her hair; his eyes rolled back in his head at the very thought.

Ichigo tried to snap out of it, but he knew better than anyone, and he couldn't deny it to himself any longer.

He loved her. He loved her graceful gait when they walked together. He loved the lock of hair that always fell in her face, begging him to brush it away. He even loved her stupid drawings. He loved everything about her and right in that thought, he realized that even though the Hollow was within him, it was Her that truly completed his entire soul and being.

"I… love her." He whispered to himself.

But he couldn't tell her, not yet at least. Just because he'd realized it didn't mean anything _should_ or _could_ happen at all. He tugged at his blanket in frustration.

'How can I show her how I feel if I don't have any idea how she sees me?' He sighed inwardly. 'We're close partners I guess but…'

_She won't pick you._

'Don't you ever leave me alone?' Ichigo thought, too tired to truly argue back.

_I'm always listening. _

'What do you want with her? I know why you're after my body, but what does she have to do with this?'

_I'm just taking care of her in a way you never have. The way it's looking lately is I'm gonna have everything you couldn't even comprehend before. I'll be enjoying our power, your body, and my soon to be Queen who'll enjoy it with me. _

'Go away' Ichigo begged.

_Just for a while, Ichigo. I have planning to do._

Ichigo awoke to Rukia writing in her notebook. He tiptoed behind her to see her scribbling pictures of the scenario rather than writing them in words.

"This is my life Rukia not a comic book" he said in feign irritation.

"What do I tell you about sneaking up on me Ichigo!" she yelled, nearly falling out of her chair.

The corners of his mouth curled up in a smile. As Rukia rebalanced herself upon the chair, she saw him absently smiling at her and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" She asked. It took him a moment to snap out of it.

"Oh, what?" he stammered.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're staring at me."

He regained his composure, "Oh. Um, I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

He walked downstairs to bring up their breakfast. Rukia wondered what was on his mind, the past few nights were so, confusing to her, and she never thought it would happen, but she was developing some kind of connection to the Hollow. She noticed Ichigo returning with the plates in his hands, and she closed her notebook and decided to continue later.

"Here you go, careful" he said, handing her the hot plate. He was still smiling but he kept turning his face away from her. They ate in silence, making Rukia even less hungry by the second. She hated silences. Pushing her plate away, she turned to walk to her closet when Ichigo stopped her.

"Rukia, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Why do you ask?"

"Do you just wanna take a day off today? We can walk around town."

"What would we do?"

"Just walk around, enjoy the sights, you know, just for fun." He said, still smiling.

"Ok" she finally decided, "I'll get dressed right now." She shut the closet behind her, after a few moments she stepped out. Ichigo had to catch his breath; she was wearing a purple tank top with white polka dots and a matching headband in her hair, her white skirt was awfully short, as if she wanted to show thigh. Her stockings were purple knee highs with black Mary Janes. It was nothing out of the ordinary for her to wear, but he'd never noticed how absolutely adorable she looked with out even trying to, and with no makeup.

"Are you ready to go Ichigo?" she chirped while grabbing a small backpack to pack her soul pager, the knife and the notebook.

"Yeah, let's go." He grabbed his jacket and walked through his door to check if anyone would see them walk out of his room. The coast was clear, and they walked out the door into town.

The day was bright and they walked the streets, looking anything that caught their interest. Rukia saw a street performer moving mechanically, as if a robot, and while she was preoccupied, Ichigo bought her the Chappy plush she'd been eyeing. She squeaked with excitement.

"Thank you!" she jumped, "I love it."

As weird as his behavior seemed, she like it. She'd never seen him smile so much as he had with her then, and they talked about everything, everything except the Hollow, neither dared bring up the stressful happenings of late. As the day progressed, they make it to the park that was practically vacant. They sat by the lake, tired from all the walking. Rukia slipped off her shoes and stockings and put her feet in the water.

"It's been a long time since I've had this much fun." She said quietly, smiling.

"Same here" he said.

As they watched the sun sink into the ground, Ichigo took off his jacket and lay back on the grass, and without a word, Rukia lifted her foot swiftly out of the water and splashed him, soaking his red "15" shirt. He glared at her as if angry, and for a second she regretted what she had done as an urge overcame him that he could not control; he tackled her into the water. They wrestled for a while as Rukia became more competitive by the second. The two went back and fourth, and she got him in a hold a few times but he eventually overpowered her, pinning her down, not to hurt her, only to hold her there.

When they were finally too tired to do anything else, he realized that he was only inches from her face. They were both breathing heavily, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips and feel them for himself. As he got closer, her eyes widened, but she said no protest. He leaned over her; only centimeters away, he could almost taste her breath as he closed his eyes, and pulled away.

As confused as she was, she didn't ask any questions. She knew, she'd felt that he was going to kiss her, but he'd pulled away for some reason she could comprehend. She knew how soft his lips her physically, but she wondered what Ichigo would kiss like. The Hollow had something raw and appealing, even in his gentler moments, but she'd wanted to feel Ichigo pressing himself against her, desiring her the way the Hollow seemed to.

Without looking at her or saying a thing, he put his jacket over her shoulders and motioned for her to get up, and they began to walk in silence.

'That was stupid' he thought, mentally kicking himself. 'I basically took her on a date without telling her it's a date, and I almost ruined everything we have ever had.'

He'd waited for the Hollow's taunting, but there was only silence there too.

'I feel…guilty' he thought, 'I can't do this if she doesn't see us how_ I_ want to see us.'

Rukia was done being confused. She was done being toyed with, and anytime Ichigo had gotten close to her, he'd go one step foreword, then three steps back. But the Hollow, he just continued stepping further and further, and as long as she had that knife, she was safe.

'Well enough' she thought, 'I'm not just an empty vessel for them to switch between, I'll pull the strings how I want now.' She said in her mind. Rukia would be the one in control now.

(Hope you like it so far, I sense the reasoning for the M rating approaching soon, if you catch my drift. :O

This was getting to be very IchiRuki chapter, since most of the other ones are so dominantly HichiRuki.  
Please Review, and let me know if they seem too OOC, I'm trying to keep it to what I honestly thought their reactions and everything would be. Ichigo's confirmed his feelings but only to himself, and an unknowing Rukia's plotting, and towards the end Hollow is just a bit to quiet for my liking; drama to come it seems. ;]

Ch 5 soon! 3

-Shadow)


End file.
